


A Very Jensen Valentine's Day

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [4]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Long-Distance Relationship, Texting, The Losers - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen celebrates Valentine’s Day in the most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Jensen Valentine's Day

Jensen laid on his bunk tossing his phone in the air and catching it distractedly.  He was waiting for Claire to start texting him after she got ready for bed.  This was their usual nighttime ritual when he had to go away and he couldn’t wait sometimes for the day to end so he could talk to her again.  Tonight though, she was late for their “date” and he was getting antsy.

“Come on man!  We have to get up in a few hours, just go the hell to sleep already.” Pooch grumbled from his bunk, throwing a pillow at Jensen.  Jensen caught it without looking up at it and tossed it back.  He checked the time on his phone and sighed.  Claire was never late with their texts and calls.

“Sorry.”

“Whatever you are doing with that phone, give it a damn rest or I’ll shoot it and you won’t be able to talk to your girl.”

“Is that how you talk to your son and wife?”  Jensen looked over and grinned, taking his glasses off and getting comfortable.

“Turn off the light!”

“Why, you’re closer to it.”

“Jensen! You’re still awake!  Just shut up and turn off the light.”

“Make me.”

You don’t even want to go there right now.  Shut up and go to sleep.”

“When I talk to her, I will.”

“Oh my God, you are an annoying bastard.  I’m going to bunk with Cougar, he knows how to shut up once in a while.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked at Pooch, fighting a laugh, “I love you Pooch.”

“Man, shut up!”  Pooch grabbed his blanket and pillow angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Jensen picked up his phone just as it light up with a message.  His heart beat hard in his chest and he couldn’t fight the smile as he scrambled to put on his glasses and read.

_Claire:  I’m sorry I’m late.  It took me forever to get ready for bed._

_Jake:  I know how long it takes you to shave your legs, I understand._   He let out a snort at his own joke.

_Claire:  You remember the last time we made love Jensen?_

_Jake:  Yes._

_Claire:  Well keep that memory handy if you keep making comments like that._

_Jake:  Mmm sassy.  Wait, you said made love.  Not fucking, screwing, or humping?_

_Claire:  What are you fifteen?  LOL!_

He looked at her comment and ran his hand over his face blowing out a breath of air.  He knew he acted immature around her where his feelings were concerned.  He was never good with women and dating, even in high school and would hide his feelings by joking.  It was hard to break the habit even when he knew Claire shared his feelings back.

_Claire:  Jake?  I’m just teasing._

He looked at the time and realized he hadn’t replied yet.

_Jake:  I’m here.  Just thinking._

_Claire:  Oh good, thought I upset you.  What are you thinking about?  You okay over there?_

_Jake:  Yeah, just miss you.  Bunking with Pooch isn’t the same as being next to you._

He hit the send button and smiled.

_Jake:  You smell good and put up with my talking at night._

_Claire:  Aww.  :)_

_Jake:  And you let me hold your boobs before I go to sleep._

_Claire:  There it is.  HA HA!_

He laughed and shifted a pillow to get comfortable.

_Jake:  Hey, can I ask you something?_

_Claire:  If this is about penis size again, I already told you, you’re blessed in that dept.  I can brag to my friends if you want._

_Jake:  Not that but thanks._   He let out a loud laugh and heard Pooch from the other room.

“I will kill you, Jensen.  Shut up!”

He ignored Pooch and returned to his texts.

_Claire:  What’s the question?_

_Jake:  Do you think I’m pretty?_

_Claire:  Jake… what’s wrong._

_Jake:  Nothing.  Why?_

_Claire:  I can tell something’s up.  Spill it._

He bit his lips together and then pouted out his lower lip as he nervously typed.

_Jake:  How do you do that?_

_Claire:  Do what?_

_Jake:  Can tell if I’m bummed._

_Claire:  I’m that good.  Are you gonna answer?_

_Jake:  Do I joke too much?_

_Claire:  What?_

_Jake:  Nevemind._ He tapped his finger against the phone and immediately cursed himself for trying to talk seriously.

_Claire:  Joke how?_

_Jake:  Don’t worry about it._

_Claire:  OMG seriously?  I KNOW you are shy.  It’s not hard to get that._

_Jake:  Forget I said anything._

_Claire:  No.  We’ve been out in person how many months?  And we talk every night when you’re away.  If I didn’t like you we wouldn’t be where we are._

He stared at the phone and tried to think of something to say to that.  His phone buzzed and he looked

_Claire:  Do you think I would accept your penis into my vagina if I didn’t think you were so funny or so sweet?_

_Jake:  LOL!  I love you._

He let out a loud curse and stared at what he wrote.

“Shit!”He sat up and looked at the words.  He really had feelings for Claire but I love you came out by accident.

 _Jake:  Love your humor I mean._   He hit send and then cursed again.  She wasn’t replying and he got nervous.

 _Jake:  Shit, Claire.  You there?_   There was no reply and he hit his fist on the mattress in frustration for his comments.

_Claire:  I’m here.  Had to get some water._

He let out a relieved sigh and began to type.  A notification popped up as he was typing.

_Claire:  I have feelings for you too Jake.  A lot._

He erased his comment and started to rethink his words.

 _Jake:  I have feelings for you._ He took a deep breath and fought back the urge to make a silly comment.

_Claire:  Come home in one piece and we can talk about it?  I miss you._

_Jake:  Me too.  Another day or two.  Clay’s got the guy, he has to get him to talk._

_Claire:  I don’t want to know._

_Jake:  Sorry.  Soooooo about this vagina accepting my penis thing._

_Claire:  OMG, you’re a mess._

_Jake:  You love me._

_Claire:  Yes I do.  :)_

Jensen grinned and this time he didn’t feel like joking or making a silly comment back.  He really wanted to pull Claire to him and show her how much she meant to him.  Maybe he’d show her a couple times in one night .

_Claire:  Jake guess what day it is, I just noticed._

_Jake:  What?_

_Claire:  Valentines day._

_Jake:  No shit, already?_

_Claire:  Yup._

_Jake:  I would have gotten you flowers if I had known, I’m sorry._

_Claire:  Just come home safe, I’m sure we’ll think of something when you get here._

_Jake:  You know I will.  Happy Vday Claire._

_Claire:  Happy Valentine’s Day Jake._


End file.
